surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. COOL Jasper
"If you turn on the heater, I will annihilate you." - Dr. COOL Jasper Dr. COOL Jasper is a minor antagonist in the Surreal Memes universe. A being of mostly pure chaos and destruction, he runs amok freezing any who dare utter the forbidden phrase: . After that, he shall ａｗａｋｅｎ ｆｒｏｍ ｓｌｕｎｂｅｒ, saying: "DID SOME CARBON-BASED LIFEFORM JUST SAY: I C E?" Appearance Features Like all Picardía faces, Dr. COOL Jasper is a teal floating head with two hands and sunglasses placed over his eyes. Height COOL Jasper is much larger than Meme Man and Orang, as seen in Riddle of the Rocks. However, it has been noted that COOL Jasper could possibly change size. Biography Origin He had first appeared in "What TyPe of BEPOS are You" in which after Meme Man lamented the lack of ice cuboids in his DRINCC, he was promptly attacked and frozen by Guy, who proceeded to beg for Retweets. Since then, he has become a rare and mysterious figure, but it's clear that he causes fear in the population of the Surreal Memes universes. He appeared very briefly in "Quest for the Octahedron," in which he freezes Meme Man and Orang as they attempt to escape other Picardía faces. However, it is for a very brief period of time. By the way, I have a gun. Other According to a meme from the future, he had since left the realm trillions of years ago, but left such a lasting effect that the populace of it still avoid uttering the word "ICE" lest they incur his wrath yet again. He has also appeared in another one called "I c e D D R A N K" in which Meme Man is offering Orang a glass of ice but then he appears. Also appearing in another one with a name to long so here's the link. Abilities Dr. COOL Jasper has little known about him, but it is clear he means trouble. He has a powerful ability that allows him to come to someone's position and freeze anyone who utters the forbidden word "ICE" without any regard to physical or dimensional distance in between him and the speaker. It's not clear what significance this word has to him to cause this behavior, but many are strongly encouraged to avoid usage of it. Trivia *He has a tendency to beg for Retweets in exchange for free Ipods and access to THE OCTAHEDRON. These are likely false promises and are to be ignored at all costs. It is suspected that his power is fueled by retweets. *Dr. Cool Jasper is in fact a blue version of Picardía, which is/was a meme used to mock ideologies, countries, and other nations * In BagelBoy's adaptation of the meme, the theme of Dr. COOL Jasper is the Silver Surfer NES title screen theme. Appears in * Icced by Bagel Boy * Shower by Timotainment (barely visible) Gallery Jasper new.png Jasper.png 36 Characters.png angeryJasper.png|Dr. COOL Jasper in Alfébet (seems to be ANGERY) 1560875579963.png|dr cool Jasper playing the ice cold guitar 71ADB3A4-AD77-47D0-BC9F-C1BCB6EB106B.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Untrustworthy Category:Antiheroes Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Picardía Faces Category:Neutral Impure Category:Blue Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Netural Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Timotainment Characters Category:BagelBoy Characters Category:Recreation Category:Characters with a bootleg counterpart Category:Anti-Villain Category:Ice-type Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Warm and bad Category:Bastards Category:Things that mean trouble